Mythos (Era, AoC Universe)
Mythos 'is the second epoch of the ''Aeon of the Champion ''story series, taking place after Antiquity but before the Middle Age. Most of the events of Mythos were related to those of Antiquity, since by this point the Pantheon had fallen, Heaven was sundered, and the gods murdered. Sargamon, having betrayed his family, now sought to sear all of Creation bit by bit. Smurf here for the full plot. Chain of events '-78,000: The Black Empire / "Hell on Earth" *The seven princes of Hell arrived on Middle-Earth, straight from the Seeds of Discord used to transport them from the mouth of Tartarus. The fledging new world was divided into individual domains ruled by individual princes, collectively known as the Black Empire. The conquered denizens of the homeworld refer to this period as "Hell on Earth" due to their treatment at the hands of the demons. '-26,000: The Sin War' *After a lengthy and heated debate in the Aegis Council of Archangles, the Aesir voted 4-2 to intervene in mortal affairs, with Veritan abstaining. The Sin War is officially declared, and the Aesir create the Carnal Armies, led by Designates, using edifices of magic they were granted by the Pantheon. Following the conclusion of the Sin War, the Black Empire was destroyed and 6 of 7 demon princes were imprisoned; one was killed. The Designates were then buried in great Monuments, keeping eternal watch over the threat posed by the dormant demons. *The elemental avatars, whose powers were being abused by princes, was banished back to the Primus plane. -'25,000: The Eldar Gambit' *Muspelheim, the homeworld of the intelligent and inquistive Eldar, is then visited by Sargamon. He succeeds in recruiting the race into the folds of the Marching Horde, on the promise to satisfy their thirst for knowledge. '-24,090: The Gorgon Gambit' *Jiashara of the Gorgi contacts Sargamon, offering the services of her people to the dark lord on the condition that he is able to bring his vision into being. Impressed by her faith towards him, he accepts her offering and installs her as demonqueen of the Gorgons. '-23,000: Troll Expansions' *After the defeat of the demon princes, the troll begin to form the first civilisations on Middle-Earth. The Arverni tribe of the forest trolls set up an empire in the west, settling near the Everwood Forest (which, at the time, was perceived to be enchanted. This was false). The jungle trolls also set up the Sulebian Empire in the south of Vigrith. *Other trolls developed kingdoms in various areas of the supercontinent; the ice trolls were particularly successful in the wintry north. Frostmane, Icefang and Thorax were notable examples. '-18,500: Arachni-Troll Wars' *Agony, the Queen of the spider-like Arachni, had been watching the trolls and their imperial activity for a long time. She grew jealous of their power, awed at the stature of the citadels, and felt entitled to the influence over the continent that they had - perhaps even more so. Rallying her greatest servitor, General Tarantulon, Agony ordered that he make war upon the trolls, which he obediently did. Tarantulon won several great victories for the Arachni before disappearing at Everwood Forest. '-14,000: Rise of the Kaldorei' *Some night elves, disaffected by the imperialist streak of their brethren, secluded themselves from society and instead settled around the elusive Midnight Glade, where they evolved into the intelligent night elves. Deeply attuned to the environment they came to call home, the night elves developed a druidic culture, caring for nature in every shape and form. '-11,000: Rise of the Smurfs' *The Undertrolls, excluded from the process of empire-building, and chased out of every settlement they attempt to dwell on, hide themselves on the remains of Prince Lucithel's seat of power - the Hellfire Plateau, which they rename the Cerulean Plateau. Its power magic transforms the sickly undertrolls into smurfs, and with time, they develop a magocratic empire. '-5,000: War of the Ancients / Sundering of Vigrith' *The imprudent use of magic by the upper-classes of smurf society invites the terrible darkness of Sargamon and his Marching Horde to bear on the planet of Middle-Earth. Tiberian and a number of rebel smurfs form a Resistance Force to topple the monarch, while the night elves meet with the wild gods to decide on a response to the Horde's onslaught. *The result is that the Cerulean Plateau is destroyed, and the supercontinent of Vigrith is torn asunder, with several smaller continents left spinning off of it. '-4,700 until -4,600: Founding of Anthromor and Quel'doria' *The newly-sundered Middle-Earth is graced with the arrival of two new kingdoms: Anthromor, by humans, and Quel'doria by high elves, a faction of night elves who disagreed with the leadership's decision to formally ban arcane magic from the Midnight Glade. Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Aeon of the Champion timeline Category:Articles with a high chance of retcon Category:Unfinished pages Category:Timelines Category:Smurf Manian's articles